images
by lita rocks LbC
Summary: Santana notices that all the glee girls, minus Rachel, are standing at the sidelines so she goes to investigate. She finds out that Rachel is still in the game and starts freaking out. Pezberry.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Glee or the characters you may recognize. If I did everything would be Pezberry and nothing would hurt.

**AN**: This is my first time writing anything Glee or Pezberry. Pezberry is the ship that I'm gonna sail with until it hits an iceberg and dramatically starts sinking, even then it would live in my heart forever plus a day. I haven't written or posted a story in ages, so I may be a bit rusty, but I hope you enjoy what I'm dishing out anyways! Happy Reading!

**Spoiler**: Set during the Sue Shuffle.

**Summary**: The Unholy Trinity comes back during the halftime show and does the _Thriller/Heads Will Roll_mash up. All the jocks are back, but Rachel enjoys the thrill and rush and sense of dangerousness that comes with playing football so she decides to play the second half. Santana notices that all the glee girls, minus Rachel, are standing at the sidelines so she goes to investigate. She finds out that Rachel is still in the game and starts freaking out.

**Images**

"She's what?" Santana exclaimed in a high pitched voice.

"She said that football made her feel alive and wanted to stay in the game," Lauren answered with a shrug.

"It'll also hurt her!" The fiery Latina exclaimed. "Beiste was okay with it?"

The other glee girls nodded their head with a shrug. "She figured if Rachel helped out in the game so far, she might as well stay in throughout the whole thing. It was mainly Berry's idea anyway."

The Latina had her mouth open to add in her two-cents about their flippant attitude when she heard a loud and firm "HIKE!" coming from the field. As the football players on the field started shuffling about and their shoulder pads started smacking into each other, Santana completely lost it when she noticed the tiny figure that was Rachel Berry laying on the ground, unmoving.

"WAIT A MINUTE! TIME-OUT!" she exclaimed, running out onto the middle of the field and gesturing the time-out sign to one of the refs frantically. "TIME OUT, ASSHOLE! DON'T YOU SEE HER JUST LAYING THERE?" she yelled when the ref just stared at her like she had three heads and a tail growing out behind her. He finally got his bearings and blew his whistle, waving his arms above his head after throwing a flag on the ground.

As soon as the players stopped shuffling around and got back to their respective sides, Santana ran to Rachel and skidded on her knees to Rachel's side, wincing as the grass and dirt scraped her skin, but chose to focus on Rachel still laying on the floor.

"Baby?" she asked tentatively, with a slight tremor in her voice. Her hands shook as she reached out towards the girls shoulder pad.

"Santi?" she heard the muffled voice coming from the helmet. Then, Rachel lifted her head and turned it towards the Latina. "What are you doing out on the field in the middle of a play?" she asked confused after plucking out the mouth guard from between her lips.

Santana's first initial reaction was relief as she let out a breath of air she didn't know she was holding in. Her second reaction after the relief left her was anger.

"What am I - are you kidding me, Berry? What the hell are you doing on this field when all the jocks are back and accounted for?" Then she turned her attention to the players who were in glee club, mainly Puck, with a look of rage on her face. "And you!" she pointed a slim finger at the boy, "how can you let her be in the game still and have her laying on the floor like that!"

"Wha - bu - I - she," he stuttered as he tried to understand what exactly was happening at the moment.

"Dude, chill," Finn "Golden Boy" Hudson decided to step in and answer for his babbling friend. "She's been doing it all game. She's so tiny that the guys just fly right over her."

"Chill! Chill! You do not tell me to chill, Finnocence! Maybe if you gave two shits about her and her well being you'd realize that that's a horrible idea! Either you or your ogre like family members could've stepped on her and broke her in two!" By the time she was finished with her angry rant she was a sobbing mess on his jersey covered chest. What started off as angry stalking and fist pounding on chest ended with her clutching onto the rough and grass stained material of his football jersey.

Finn stood there with one arm wrapped around awkwardly around her shoulder while his free arm was waving around in confusion calling for help.

The referee finally had enough of the show and blew his whistle, breaking everyone out of their trance like state at watching the most popular and feared cheerleader fussing and crying over one of the least popular girls in school.

"Coach, could you please take and keep your cheerleader off of the field please?" He asked Beiste with a pleading look. Beiste nodded her head and looked back at the scene in front of her. Santana was still crying into Finn's chest while he was awkwardly patting her back in comfort.

"Lopez!" Beiste boomed, startling the cheerleader and football player from their own little world. "Get your ass off of my field!"

On the field Santana's grip tightened her hold onto the jersey between her fingers and shook her head into Finn's chest. "Not without Rachel," she mumbled so lowly he had to wonder if he heard her right or not. His eyes darted from the dark locks on his chest, over slim shoulders, and down to a set of brown eyes filled with, what seemed to him anyways, jealousy as it watched him and the Latina embracing.

He shook his head to clear all thoughts of his ex-girlfriend being jealous of him for hugging another girl and instead tossed the football in his large hands onto Rachel's helmet, as she was still laying on the floor.

The collision of a football falling on her helmet clad head hurt and she let out a loud "OW!"

The yelp broke Santana out of her stupor as fear ran through her veins again. Images of the tiny diva getting broken in half by various tackles rushed through her mind and she started sobbing again.

Finn blanched when the waterworks started and waved his free arm at Rachel for help. When he finally caught her eye he motioned towards the girl clutching onto him and mouthed out "HELP!"

"HURRY UP, LOPEZ! YOU'RE HOLDING UP THE GAME! GET OFF OF MY FIELD NOW OR I MAKE SURE YOU'RE SUSPENDED!"

After hearing this, everything seemed to speed up. Rachel jumped up onto her feet, briskly walked to the sobbing mess that was Santana, and unhinged her from the lanky figure that was her ex-boyfriend.

At first the Latina was unwilling to let go of her perch until she felt familiar tiny fingers wrap around hers and heard a softly spoken "Santi" float through her ears. She all but pushed away from the lumbering giant and threw herself into the waiting arms of home when she realized her hobbit was waiting for her.

"Baby!" She mumbled into the tiny divas neck as she was being carried away bridal style. "I was so worried when you were just laying there and not moving and images of you getting tackled and broken in half flashed through my head and please oh please never scare me like that again!" The Latina babbled in slight hysteria while crying into rachels neck while she was being carried past everyone on the football field amd staight into the girls locker room. Rachel for her part ignored all the questioning looks being thrown her way and avoided any eye contact whatsoever from the members of the glee club.

–

I think I'll just leave this as a one-shot, until I find more to add to it, if I can. I have this thing where things just pop into my head, but I have a very difficult time putting it down into words. But anyways, liked what you read? Then review and tell me so, please! =) Also, if you have a better title suggestion, I'd appreciate it if you sent it my way xD


End file.
